The invention relates generally to a fluid treatment apparatus for applying a treatment fluid, such as a dye, onto a web of material and, more particularly, to such fluid treatment apparatus having a flow homogenizing baffle.
Apparatus for applying a treatment fluid on an advancing web of material, in particular, a web-type textile material, via a run-off surface extending transversely over and above the web is disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 1,363,724 and European patent document 19035. These apparatus are used to create patterns on fabrics by applying various treatment fluids from the nozzles onto the run-off surface. The fluids mix on the run-off surface and, as a mixture, flow from the horizontal lower edge of the run-off surface in a veil onto the web running below the run-off surface. The main objective of the apparatus disclosed in the aforesaid documents is to produce an irregular pattern on the web of material, which generally is a textile web.
A problem with these apparatus is the attainment of sufficiently uniform distribution of the treatment fluid in the transverse direction, i.e., across the width of the web, when a uniform treatment application is essential, e.g., for the solid dyeing of a carpet. An irregular fluid distribution in the upper zone of the run-off surface may be caused by particularities of the flow prevailing there, or, as is more frequently the case, because the fluid is applied on the upper zone of the run-off surface from individual nozzles, i.e., from individual separate jets spaced from each other in transverse direction. Due to the transverse spacing of the nozzles, the treatment fluid is applied on the run-off surface at individual points, which during run-off result in thickened fluid streams that do not converge into a uniform film by the time the lower edge is reached. Thus, one of the problems to which the invention is directed is effectuating a more uniform application of treatment fluid than that achieved using an apparatus of the general type discussed above.